


In the Backseat of Your Rover

by arituzz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: The thing is, Peter was just teasing Wade, not rejecting him. Because he’s a piece of shit and deserves it. But he really wants to kiss him right now. And… well, try the car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumblr prompts:  
> \- in the backseat of your rover  
> \- untouchable

“Where did you get that car from, Wade?” Peter looks at the red wreck in front of him—old, damaged, yet somehow beautiful—then back at the red Rover. “Please, tell me you didn’t steal it.”

“Steal it? You offend me, Petey,” Wade says, faking a hurt look on his face that Peter doesn’t buy for a second. “I just borrowed it. From a dead person. Who happened to be killed by me.” Wade’s eyes flicker to Peter’s lips and he knows what’s coming next. He’s going to try and kiss Peter again. Except, he doesn’t. He just shrugs and says, “Wanna try it, hot stuff?”

The thing is, Peter was just _teasing_ Wade, not rejecting him. Because he’s a piece of shit and deserves it. But he really wants to kiss him right now. And… well, try the car.

Peter steps closer to Wade, his eyes fixed on the older man’s, he stands on his tiptoes and goes straight for his ear. “You bet,” he whispers, his fingers finding the hem of Wade’s mask and lifting it right over his nose. Peter lips find their way to the side of Wade’s neck, sucking and biting the skin there.

“Fuck, Petey, you had me worried for a moment,” Wade says, letting out a moan. “I thought you were untouchable, or something.”

Peter’s mouth travel up to Wade’s lips, kissing him wildly, his tongue battling against Wade’s, his hands holding his face in place. He pushes Wade against the car, grinding against him. Wade’s hands travel to Peter’s butt, but Peter immediately grabs his wrists, pinning them against the car, too. “Who said I wasn’t?” he says, smiling devilishly against Wade’s mouth.

“Come on, Petey, let me touch you,” he whines.

Peter opens the rear door of the car and smashes Wade against the backseat. “Shut up, Wade,” he says as he gets rid of Wade’s costume, licking and biting and sucking at his mutilated skin.

Peter takes a moment to admire the man under him. There’s absolutely nothing ugly about him. He strips of his own clothes, securing Wade’s hands with spiderweb, just in case. “No! That’s so unfair, Spidey,” Wade protests.

“You are so lame, Wade.” There’s something definitely appealing about having a desperate Wade Wilson under your thumb, Peter thinks, vigorously resuming kissing Wade’s skin. “Can’t defend yourself now, huh?”

“Who are you and what have you done with my Petey?” Wade says, between gasps, as Peter loosely strokes his length. Wade’s hips arch up violently against Peter’s hand.

“I’m not your Petey,” he says, greedily taking Wade’s mouth again and silencing his protests with his tongue.

Peter takes both their cocks with his right hand, pressing them together, sliding along them. A groan comes directly from Wade’s throat, tasting delicious in his mouth. Fuck, that’s the hottest thing Peter’s ever heard, and it goes right to his groin.

Peter seeks out Wade’s nipple with his free hand, pinching it hard. Wade arches his hips up again in response, practically fucking Peter’s hand, and rubbing his cock against Peter’s.

“Make me come, Wade,” Peter whispers, his cock already glistening with pre-come.

“Babe, let me fuck you,” Wade moans desperately, their bodies frantically moving in rhythm.

And that’s too much. Too fucking much. “Fuck, Wade. I’m–” Peter starts.

With a hoarse cry he comes, his whole body trembling, coating their bellies with cum.

Peter feels as much as hears Wade say, “Yeah, baby, well done,” coming only a few seconds after him.

They lay, panting, with their foreheads pressed together, Peter’s free hand now on Wade’s face.

“That was so nice, Petey,” Wade says, recovering his breath. “But I’ll make sure to take you for a proper ride next time.”

“Yeah,” Peter says, blushing, all of a sudden. “If I let you.”

“Sweetheart. Can you free me from this disgusting stuff already?” Wade says trying to move his hands.

“Never,” Peter replies, resting his head on Wade’s chest.

“You are a monster, Peter Parker.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> send me smut prompts on tumblr :)


End file.
